It's in the blood
by Remembertoturnonthelights
Summary: A collection of one shots for the Weasley Connection Challenge on HPFC. One shots on the relationships between the next generation of Weasleys and the challenges they face. Containing Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Al and Lily.
1. First Kiss - Teddy and Victoire

He was 9, she was 7. As per usual they were playing Mr and Mrs Lupin. Today, Teddy and Victoire were getting married, with their younger cousins as the wedding guests.

4 year old Dom, 3 year old Molly and 2 year old Lucy were their bridesmaids, James was best man and Fred and Louis were ushers. Sadly, someone had decided to also let Fred be vicar. This was problematic as he was making the vows up as he went along.

Luckily for everyone involved, he decided to give up after "promise not to poo on you." and just let Teddy kiss the bride.

He leaned towards her, her lips settling themselves into a pout, her eyes closed. Then their lips touched, just for a second.

'That was disgusting!' said James, which made Vic giggle.

That day Teddy decided that he really would marry her one day...

A/N: this is the first of 78 one-shots in the challenge! Please review, because I need some feedback :) thanks for reading and I hope you like it!


	2. Rules - Teddy and Dom

Vic had yet another boyfriend, this time he was even better looking than the last time. Dom had just broken up with hers'. Vic had Weasley blue eyes, Dom's were emerald green. Teddy was in love with Vic. He was not in love with Dom.

However at some point, between Dom sitting down beside him and handing him a firewhisky, and this, all of that had been forgotten. Instead, he leaned forward and did something he'd regret in the morning. Teddy Lupin broke the rules.

A/N: Oh dear Teddy... A little bit of Teddy/Dom there. The prompt word for this was rules. I hope you like them so far and please review! :D


	3. Confused - Teddy and Louis

He didn't quite understand why Teddy liked his sister so much. Sure she was pretty and everything, but she was always shouting at people and she was so thin. Louis loved her, but he wasn't sure he liked her.

One day, Teddy came over to find her, but she was out with someone Davies (his name eluded him), so he came into the kitchen and sat with Louis instead.

'Why do you like Victoire?' Louis asked, 'She's always rude to you.'

'She is, but very occasionally she's nice, which cancels out all the other times.' Teddy tried to explain to the nine-year-old boy sat beside him.

'Do you love her?' Louis asked him, wide-eyed.

'You know Louis, I think I do.' Teddy told him, his eyes lighting up.

'Whatever you say, but I'm still confused.' Louis complained.

A/N: So here, Vic is 14 and Teddy is 17. She dates other guys to try and get over him and he falls in love with her. The chapter before this chapter is set about 3 years later, so Dom is 14. Hope that cleared it up for you. :) The word prompt for this is confused. Please review! X


	4. Sorrow - Teddy and Molly

She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true, no matter how many times she had had the stupidity to wish for it in her teens. Her father couldn't have left her. She was too young to cope with this, even though she was meant to be grown up now, even though she had two children of her own.

'Molly? Are you okay? Well, not okay, but are you coping?' it was Teddy.

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. Lucy and her mother had organised everything, leaving her without something to do in the days leading up to the funeral. Now, however, as they waited to start the procession into the church, she felt sick.

'No. I thought I was, but...' tears began to well up again, behind her eyes, her throat suddenly swelling up.

'It's okay you know, to be upset.'

'I know,' she whispered, 'It's just... I told him I wished he'd die once, when I was younger, and I'd do anything to take it back, now...' she trailed off again as the sobs threatened to take over.

'He knows, Mol. He's probably up there with my mum and dad now. It will be okay. It will always be there, but you'll be fine.' he whispered back as the music started up, and he pulled the end of the coffin onto his shoulder, beginning to walk.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she would be okay...

A/N: This was a tricky one to write, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Mistakes - Teddy and Lucy

'Teddy, calm down. She'll be okay, you know.' Lucy told him.

'I kissed her sister, Lu. I don't think she will.' he told her, his hair a mouse brown colour, hanging limp around his face.

'Teddy, she isn't even dating you. You were both incredibly drunk and it was one kiss. Dom knows you're not in love with her...'

'Yeah, it's just if Vic knows it.' he reminded her, his features glum.

'She doesn't know, does she?' Lucy sighed, incredibly wise for her ripe old age of eleven.

'Know what?'he feigned stupidity.

'Everyone knows you're in love with her Ted, just tell her that. Everyone makes mistakes.'

A/N: I love Lucy! I have an ongoing story about her (please check it out, I promise you won't be disappointed!) and she's one of my favourite Wotters. I also love Teddy/Vic :') they're adorable :) x


	6. Hope - Teddy and Fred

'Do you think James will forgive me?' Fred asked, his voice thin with worry.

'He will, Freddie. Just you wait and see.'

'I dated the girl he's been in love with for seven years.'

'I kissed Vic's sister, and she forgave that.'

'Yeah but James is my best friend, Teddy, and I broke his heart.'

'Well he seems to be okay now, Fred.' Teddy gestured across the room, to where James sat with his new girl friend, both looking incredibly happy.

'I'm sorry for being a prat, Ted. You know, at your wedding.' Fred told him sheepishly.

'That's okay, just don't go telling Vic about it, she'll kill me for not telling you.' Teddy told him, not noticing his new wife coming up behind him.

'For not telling me what, Teddy Lupin?'

'Well would you look at the time, Ted. Looks like I'd better be going!' said Fred, walking away hopeful that James might possibly let him off for being a git.


	7. Hide - Teddy and Roxanne

She was the youngest of the brood and she was tired of being ignored, so she decided to run away from home and go and live in the broom shed at the bottom of the garden.

This was maybe not Roxanne Weasley's best plan ever, however it didn't seem bad at the time. It was only when she realised that the door wouldn't unlock, and she'd forgotten to bring any food that it no longer seemed so intelligent.

By midnight, a full scale search party had been sent out to find her and her mother and grandmother were both on the point of breakdown, so Teddy went to double-check the broom cupboard.

When he arrived he found a sleeping four year old, sat among the brooms with her blanket, two teddy bears and her favourite book of fairy stories.

'Come on Roxie,' he sighed, 'it's time to stop hiding and go home.'

A/N: I quite like this one :)


End file.
